bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Executors of the Will
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760146 |no = 7176 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 187 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Extract from the origin of the Republic of the Red Bloods, and the End of the Noblesses ”Confusion reigned in the banqueting hall of the castle known as “The Shadow of the Spider”. All the Lavinias were closeted with one another in an atmosphere of noticeable fear and panic. None of them had heard any news of the old matriarch, the ancient one, she who had given life to them and given them a taste for intrigue and well-crafted plots. Unused to such uncertainties, some of them remained in their spider form, and hid away in a reassuringly shadowy corner. But not all of them shared this feverishness. On the balcony overlooking the gigantic chamber with its rib-vaulted archways, three little Lavinias were observing the situation with amusement. They drew close together, away from the notice of their elder sisters and whispered to one another. From the balcony, the banqueting hall had the appearance of a spiderweb, of a trap closing on its prey. It was the right time to go on with the plan. That night, potions were brewed, and blades dipped in secret poisons. Makeup was replaced by powders with deceptive perfumes. By the morning, the dynasty only had three members left. ”Well, and now the plan has succeeded, what next?” They looked at each other with mistrust. The three little spiders, free from the encumbering mass of their sisters seemed much less inclined to reach a rapid consensus. ”Let’s continue manipulating the strongest Noblesses!” ”No! Let’s start a war!” ”That won’t work! I’ve got a better idea!” ”What?” ”Let’s use the plan the old one devised!” ”How do you know about her plan?” ”I found this book in her belongings...” Together, they all read the book entitled “Red Bloods Revolt!” and very quickly forgot all about their first argument. Not surprisingly, the old one’s plan was a very good plan. |summon = It’s our turn to weave our webs! |fusion = We shall follow up our plan with this |evolution = It’s our turn to weave our webs! | hp_base = 5269 |atk_base = 1769 |def_base = 1769 |rec_base = 1692 | hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2062 |atk_guardian = 2062 |def_guardian = 2538 | hp_oracle = 5957 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1650 |atk_bonus = 580 |def_bonus = 580 |rec_bonus = 580 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Hidden Agendas |lsdescription = Boosts HP & ATK (40%) & Adds chance to inflict random ailments on attack (15-10%) & Boosts dmg to ailled enemy (100%) & Raises normal hit amount (+1) |lsnote = |es = Wiles of the Matriarch |esitem = Propaganda Codex or Noblesse Title |esdescription = If Propaganda Codex or Noblesse Title equipped, Boosts dmg to ailed enemy (100%) & If Propaganda Codex equipped, Raises normal hit amount (+1), Adds Raises normal hit amount (+2) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |esnote = |bb = The Way of Poison |bbdescription = 20 combo Dark attack on all enemies & Chance to inflict random ailments (60%) & Cure all ailments |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |sbb = Coated Blades |sbbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all enemies & Chance to inflict random ailments when attacking (10-15%) for 3 turns & Boosts damage dealt to ailed enemy (160%) for 3 turns & Fill OD gauge (8%) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 27 |ubb = Execution of the Plan |ubbdescription = 27 combo Dark attack on all enemies & Inflict all ailments (100%) & Boosts damage dealt to ailed enemy (200%) for 3 turns & Raises normal hit amount (+3) & Boosts ATK (150%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 27 |evofrom = 760145 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |raresummon = |notes = |types = |addcat = ShapeShifters |addcatname = Lavinia7 }}